Co ja tu znowu robię? cz.2
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - osiemnastka weteranów przyjechała do obozu Kikiwaka położonego w stanie Maine, aby po raz kolejny zawalczyć o milion dolarów. Wszyscy, którzy nie pobyliw programie długo, powrócili i są w stanie zrobić wszystko dla sławy. Nawiązały się pierwsze znajomości, rozegraliśmy pierwsze wyzwanie, a za chwilę jego zwycięzcy - Dave i Rose, dobiorą sobie członków drużyn. Co dzisiaj czeka naszych zawodników? Kto jako pierwszy opuści program? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! ''Czołówka. W tym sezonie wygląda ona następująco: przed wejściem do obozu wjeżdża autobus, którym kieruje Angela, a w jego środku znajdują się Justin, Dawid i Octavia grający w pokera. Dziewczyna ogrywa chłopaków i triumfuje. Obok nich siedzą Ezekiel i Abby, którzy piszą coś na kartkach i wymieniają się nimi. Na autobus spada wtedy drzewo, na którym siedzieli Alan i Rose. Drzewo zostało przepiłowane przez Martina, który nikczemnie się potem śmieje. Scena przenosi się do stołówki, gdzie DJ i jego mama serwują Lili, Brickowi i Katie pyszne potrawy. W Lili miską ze spaghetti rzuca Severin, któremu po chwili Wendy nakłada miskę z wymiocinami na głowę. Kolejna scena rozgrywa się w garderobie, gdzie Kassidy wypycha Cassidy z siedzenia, a po chwili sama zostaje wypchnięta przez Lorenzo. Na końcu widać wtulonych w siebie Dave'a i Dakotę, siedzących przy ognisku wraz z resztą zawodników. Nad nimi widnieje napis TOTAL DRAMA: LOSERS' REVENGE. Plac obozowy '''Angela: Dobra młodzi, robi się ciemno. Rose, jesteś dziewczyną, więc wybierasz pierwsza. Rose: Mam brać na przemian chłopaka i dziewczynę? Angela: 'A jak sobie tam chcesz, nie wnikam w to. '''Rose: '''No to fajnie. Biorę Alana. '''Alan: '''Piąteczka, stara! ''Przybijają piątkę. '''Angela: Dave, twoja kolej. Kogo bierzesz? Dave: '''Wezmę Bricka. '''Brick: '''Dziena! '''Rose: Biorę Justina. Justin: '''Wow, dzięki. '''Dave: Hmmm... Abby. Abby: '''Dziękuję. '''Rose: '''Teraz jakaś laska... może Wendy. '''Wendy: '''Yeah! '''Dave: '''To ja wezmę Ezekiela. '''Rose: Cassidy. Dave: Katie. Rose: Dawid. Dave: Dakota. Rose: Hmmm... dobra, Octavia. Dave: To ja dorzucę do swoich Lili. Angela: Zostały wam cztery osoby - Severin, Martin, Kassidy i Lorenzo. Rose? Rose: W sumie, wolę najmniejsze zło - Kassidy. Kassidy: NO NIE! NIE BĘDĘ W DRUŻYNIE Z CASS! Rose: '''No to wypierdalaj. To biorę już tego zasrańca Lorenzo. '''Lorenzo: '''Zamknij mordę! '''Dave: '''Dobra, to chodź Kassidy. '''Rose: '''I kogo mam teraz wziąć? '''Martin: Co z was za podludzie. Żeby takiego twardziela nie wziąć... Rose: No więc wybieram cię, twardzielu. Pokażesz, co potrafisz. Martin: '''Jak oni czegoś nie spierdolą, to będziemy wygrywać co wyzwanie. '''Wendy: '''Mhm... '''Dave: '''To chodź do nas, Severin. '''Severin: "Super". Lili: '''Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to w każdej chwili możesz odejść. '''Angela: '''Oki. Drużyny prezentują się następująco: '''Drużyna A: Rose, Alan, Justin, Wendy, Cassidy, Dawid, Octavia, Lorenzo, Martin Drużyna B: '''Dave, Brick, Abby, Ezekiel, Katie, Dakota, Lili, Kassidy, Severin '''Angela: Na dzisiaj to wszystko. Wyśpijcie się, bo jutro z rana pobudeczka i pierwsze zadanie drużynowe! Dakota: 'Już się tego boję... ''Zawodnicy poszli spać. Nazajutrz... Domek dziewczyn Wszystkie dziewczyny śpią spokojnie. Nagle z nóg zrywa ich megafon. '''Angela: '''WSTAJEMY! '''Abby: O mój boże... która godzina? Angela: '''PIĄTA! '''Kassidy: Sory, ja jeszcze idę spać. Sama sobie rób wyzwanie o piątej rano. Angela wyrzuciła pościel Kassidy, a ją samą wytargała z łóżka. Angela: '''Nie ma tak dobrze, Kass. '''Kassidy: Nie mów na mnie Kass!!! Angela: Idę do chłopaków, a wy się ogarniajcie. Pokój Zwierzeń Kassidy: Co za skończona kretynka. Zapłaci mi za to. Domek chłopaków Angela budzi wszystkich, tak jak zrobiła z dziewczynami. Lorenzo: POJEBAŁO CIĘ?! Angela: POBUDECZKA CHŁOPCY! Martin: 'Zamknij puchę, idiotko! '''Angela: '''Ostrzegałam cię wczoraj. Sam się o to prosisz. OCHRONA! ''Ochrona wbiega do domku. Na rozkaz Angeli, wyrzucili Martina przez okno. Wpadł do kontenera na śmieci. '''Angela: Taka tam ekologiczna nauczka, haha. No już, zbierajcie się, niedługo zaczynamy. Pokój Zwierzeń Martin: GŁUPIA SUKA!!! ZEMSZCZĘ SIĘ NA NIEJ!!! Wyzwanie Po pół godziny wszyscy zjawiają się na placu. Drużyna A ustawiła się na lewo, a drużyna B na prawo. Angela: Zanim zaczniemy, wymyślcie nazwę dla swojej drużyny. Rose: '''Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? '''Lorenzo: '''Spartańscy Wojownicy! '''Rose: '''Coś lepszego? Ktokolwiek? '''Cassidy: '''Skuli mnie, może być. '''Dawid: Mnie też pasuje. Rose: Dobra, niech będzie... Angela: '''Drużyna Rose to od teraz '''SPARTAŃSCY WOJOWNICY! Dave, a wy? Dave: Czy ktoś coś proponuje? Abby: Hmm... może Rzymscy Gladiatorzy? Dave: '''O! Będziemy gladiatorami! '''Angela: '''Drużyna Dave'a to od teraz '''RZYMSCY GLADIATORZY! Kamerzysta: '''Skąd to odwołanie historyczne? '''Angela: Nie interesuje mnie to. Dobra drużyny, pora przedstawić wam zasady pierwszego zadania. Musicie pobiec do lasu i zebrać jak najwięcej drewna na opał! Gdy wrócicie, musicie rozpalić ognisko. Która drużyna odpali większy ogień - wygra. Przegrani odeślą już dziś jednego ze swoich do domu. Kto chciałby odpaść pierwszy? Świerszcz. Angela: 'To było pytanie retoryczne. Do roboty! ''Drużyny biegną do lasu. 'Angela: '''A może w międzyczasie odpalimy sobie jakąś melanchonijną muzyczkę? '''Kamerzysta: '''Wolałbym coś żywego. '''Angela: '''To zróbmy na zmianę - raz moje melanchonie, raz twoje żywioły. '''Kamerzysta: '''Jasne. ''Angela odpaliła jedną ze swoich ulubionych piosenek. thumb|center|335 px 'Angela: '''Ach, jak przyjemnie to znów usłyszeć. <3 '''Kamerzysta: '''Po co słuchasz nieżywych? '''Angela: '''Bo mogę? Przypominam ci, że ty lubisz Michaela Jacksona. '''Kamerzysta: '''A tam. ''W międzyczasie poszukiwania drewna trwają. Las Drużyna Rose znalazła już kilkanaście gałązek na ogień. '''Rose: Trzeba znaleźć jak najwięcej, inaczej ktoś z nas odpadnie. Martin: '''Wiemy to. -.- '''Rose: Super, ja tylko przypominam. A TY czuj się zagrożony. Martin: '''Sama będziesz zagrożona. '''Rose: Nie rozmawiam z tobą. Cassidy: Lepiej skupmy się na szukaniu, zamiast na kłótniach. Alan: Bliźniaczka ma rację, więcej poszukiwań, mniej wrzasków! Cassidy: Dokładnie. W drużynie Dave'a poszukiwania idą jak narazie nędznie. Znaleźli zaledwie 4 małe gałązki. Dave: Kurde. Widzicie jakieś drewno? Katie: Ja nic. Abby: Ja też nie. Dakota: '''Gdzie my w ogóle szukamy? Chodźmy lepiej stroną tamtych. Może się na coś tam załapiemy. '''Dave: W sumie, co nam szkodzi. Biegiem w stronę przeciwników! Kassidy: '''Nie rozkazuj mi, będę chciała, to tam pójdę. '''Dakota: Nie pójdziesz - polecisz, jak ci za moment zasadzę kopa w dupę. Chłopacy się zaśmiali. Kassidy: 'Jak to zrobisz, to ci w nocy włosy odetnę i znów będziesz brzydka. Znaczy, już jesteś, ale będziesz jeszcze brzydsza. '''Dave: '''Dakota wcale nie jest brzydka. Ładniejsza od ciebie. '''Kassidy: '''Widać, że nie masz gustu, patafianie. '''Ezekiel: '''Czy możecie skupić się na wyzwaniu? Przypominam, że przegrani kogoś odstrzelą. A JA NIE ZAMIERZAM ZNOWU ODPAŚĆ PIERWSZY. '''Dakota: '''Luz, jakby co, to wiemy na kogo głosować. ''Spojrzała się wrednie na Kassidy. Ta pokazała jej język. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Dakota: '''Na nerwy mi działa ta cała siostrzyczka od Kassidy. Albo Cassidy. Nieważne, w każdym razie irytuje mnie okropnie. Zachowuje się jak paniusia na zakupkach. Ja też taka byłam do czasu mojej "metamorfozy", ale skoro ja się ogarnęłam, to ona też niech to zrobi. '''Kassidy: '''Spróbuje ich jakoś sabotować, żeby winą za przegraną obarczyć Dakotę. Coś wykombinuję. Niech ta blond atencja spada stąd w podskokach. Wyzwanie ''Spartańscy Wojownicy mają już około stu gałązek, podczas gdy Rzymscy Gladiatorzy mają ich mniej niż 40. '''Octavia: '''Właściwie 100 gałązek nam wystarczy. Oni tego na bank nie przebiją. '''Dawid: Jak ty coś powiesz, to pewnie się nie spełni. Także szukamy jeszcze. Octavia: A co ty sobie myślisz, kuzynie? Ja zawsze mam rację! Cassidy: '''Ta... w Amazonii było widać, jaka jesteś racjonalna. '''Octavia: Cicho bądź! Nawet w drużynie ze mną nie byłaś, a komentujesz. Cassidy: 'No jak nie, moja "ukochana" siostra wkręciła cię, że zabiłam ojca. '''Octavia: '''TO TY?! Precz ode mnie, morderczyni! ''Cassidy i Wendy strzeliły facepalm'y. '''Wendy: '''Gdyby kogoś naprawdę zabiła, to nie byłoby jej tu z nami, nie sądzisz? '''Octavia: '''Nigdy nie wiadomo. Mamy taki system kar, że mordercy chodzą spokojnie po ulicach. '''Alan: Ale nie wzięliby jej do programu, halo. Martin: ZAMKNIJCIE PYSKI! Wendy: 'ZAMILCZ! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cassidy: '''Trzeba być niesamowicie głupim, żeby myśleć, że kogoś zamordowałam. A to wszystko dzięki mojej fantastycznej siostrzyczce. Dziękuję Kass. '''Octavia: '''Niech się do mnie nie zbliża, psycholka. Wyzwanie ''W drużynie Rzymskich Gladiatorów poszukiwania trwają nieskończenie długo. W końcu Dave każe przestać szukać. '''Dave: Podliczmy ile mamy i co z tego wyniknie. Dakota: Zostawię to wam, bo jestem kiepska z matmy. Brick: To wy liczcie, a my z Dakotą jeszcze coś będziemy łapać. Dave: '''No w sumie, okej. Kassidy, co ty robisz? '''Kassidy: '''Odpoczywam, nie widać? '''Dakota: '''To przestań odpoczywać i bierz się za robotę! W końcu, od czegoś tutaj jesteś. '''Kassidy: '''Sugerujesz, że jestem od brudnej roboty?! '''Dakota: '''Tak jak każdy, jesteśmy w reality show, halo... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Miarka się przebrała... juz jest po niej. Wyzwanie '''Kassidy: '''DOBRA. Co mam zrobić? '''Dave: '''Chce ci się liczyć z nami? '''Kassidy: Nie, ja mogę iść urządzić ognisko, bo mam zapalniczkę. Dave: '''Dobra. To idź tam i na nas czekaj. '''Dakota: '''Ja mogę iść z nią. Popilnuję jej. '''Kassidy: Nie potrzebuję niańki. Dakota: 'Idę z tobą i nie marudź. ''Kassidy i Dakota poszły w stronę ogniska. '''Ezekiel: '''Naliczyłem 74. '''Abby: '''Ja też. '''Dave: No to co, wracamy? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na tak. Drużyna wróciła do obozu. Dave: '''I co? Ognisko gotowe? '''Kassidy: '''Wszystko uporządkowane, wrzućcie to i niech Dakota zapali. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Niech zapali i się spali! :D Wyzwanie '''Brick: '''Wiecie co, ja to rozpalę, w końcu mam z takimi rzeczami doświadczenie. '''Kassidy: Ale... Brick: Żadnych ale. Dam radę. Wziął do ręki zapalniczkę. Po wielokrotnej próbie rozpalenia ogniska, zapalniczka wybuchła, a Brick wleciał do jakiegoś rowu. Angela: '''O kurczę, co się stało? '''Ezekiel: '''Brick chciał rozpalić ognisko i zapalniczka wybuchła mu w ręce. '''Kassidy: '''Mówiłam, żeby zrobiła to Dakota. '''Dakota: I ja bym wtedy się poraniła? Jesteś chora! Kassidy: '''Przedtem działała prawidłowo. A chciałam, żebyś ty to zrobiła w ramach moich przeprosin. Wtedy ty byś została dzisiejszą bohaterką drużyny. Ale cóż, wyszło inaczej. ;) '''Dakota: ... poważnie? Kassidy: '''Tak. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to twój problem. '''Dakota: Heh, dzięki, że próbowałaś zrobić ze mnie bohaterkę. Kassidy: '''Nie ma sprawy, ale następnym razem może jednak ja będę bsługiwać moją zapalniczkę. '''Katie: Przecież wybuchła. Kassidy: Mam zapas. Handluję nimi. Ezekiel: I dopiero teraz nam to mówisz? Patrzcie, tamci już rozpalają swoje ognisko. Lili: '''To my rozpalemy wreszcie nasze! Kassidy, daj te wszystkie zapalniczki! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: Musiałam się jakoś wybronić. Chyba wykopanie tej idiotki zostawię na kolejny dzień. Wyzwanie Dawid: Nie ma nic prostszego, niż rozpalenie ogniska. Zostawcie to mi. Octavia: '''Kuzynie, kogo ty chcesz oszukać? Nie umiesz się posługiwać kamieniami i drewnem. '''Martin: '''Kaleka, haha! '''Dawid: A chcesz zobaczyć, co potrafię? Octavia: Ty nic nie potrafisz. xD Cassidy: Potrafi irytować. To mu świetnie wychodzi. Dawid: '''Stól się, marna podrobiona Samey. '''Cassidy: '''Jak śmiesz porównywać mnie do tej padaki? -.- '''Dawid: '''Wystarczy spojrzeć na ciebie i tą drugą. Widać, która dominuje, a która to pokraka. '''Cassidy: Uważaj, bo za moment ty będzesz pokraką, jak ci wykręce te łapska. Alan: Czy możemy kontynuować wyzwanie? Wtedy zawodników rozproszyła piosenka od Kamerzysty. thumb|center|335 px Wszyscy: CO TO KURWA JEST?! Kamerzysta: '''Dobre country, hah! '''Angela: Brick jest lekko poobijany, poradzi sobie. A ty kolego lepiej to wyłącz. Albo chociaż ucisz, bo uszy nam zaraz pękną. Kamerzysta: Nie znacie się! Angela: JAK WAM IDZIE KOCHANI? Rose: 'Rozpalisz ty to w końcu? '''Dawid: '''Już prawie mi się udało. ''Wendy jest poirytowana brakiem umiejętności Dawida. 'Wendy: '''Urgh... dawaj to. Nie chyta się za to, czego się nie umie. '''Dawid: '''Już prawie mi się udało, a ty musiałaś mi to zepsuć! -.- '''Wendy: '''Sory, ale 10 minut straciliśmy przez ciebie i twoje rozpalanie. ''Wendy od razu rozpaliła ognisko. Ogień był bardzo duży. '''Angela: Imponujący poziom, gratulacje. Zobaczmy co powiedzą przeciwnicy. Gladiatrozy rozpalili olbrzymie ognisko, ponieważ wspomogli się materiałem łatwopalnym. Angela: '''O jejku... no i co mogę powiedzieć. Zwyciężają Rzymscy Gladiatorzy! '''Gladiatorzy: '''TAAAAAK! '''Martin: To wina tego padalca! URGH! Angela: Wojownicy, z wami widzę się dziś wieczorem na pierwszej w tym sezonie ceremonii eliminacji. Jedno z was już dziś opuści program. Octavia: '''Toś się kuzynie popisał, nie ma co. '''Dawid: Ale co wy macie za problem?! Martin: Zaraz dostaniesz w mordę!!! Pokój Zwierzeń Wendy: 'Jedna wielka klapa. Pozostaje pytanie - na kogo zagłosować? '''Martin: '''Głupi paralityk! Już jest po nim! '''Dawid: '''To nie moja wina. Oni mnie spowalniali. I jeszcze ta debilna muzyka. Stołówka ''Zawodnicy są na kolacji. '''DJ: '''Na kolację serwujemy dzisiaj naleśniki z nutellą! '''Mama DJ'a: A niech tylko ktoś mi uświni stół tym kremem!!! Severin: Może trochę ciszej, co? Mama DJ'a: JESTEM U SIEBIE!!!! Jej ryk było słychać w całym obozie. Pokój Zwierzeń Severin: Durne, krzykliwe babsko. Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela wzywa do siebie drużynę Wojowników. Razem udają się do namiotu, w którym zasiadają. Angela udaje się do mównicy. Angela: '''Podoba wam się namiot eliminacyjny? Tutaj będziecie głosować za pomocą napisania na tabliczce imienia osoby, której chcecie się pozbyć. Bezpieczni otrzymają napoleonkę. Osoba, która nie dostanie napoleonki, musi udać się do karuzeli wstydu, gdzie zostaniecie przetransportowani do domu. '''Rose: Ciekawe co to za wytwór. Angela: Idźcie zagłosować po kolei. Zawodnicy głosują. Angela: 'Mam wyniki waszych głosów. Pierwsza napoleonka wędruje dzisiaj do... ''... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Justina. '''Justin: '''Ooo, najs. Angela: Drugą napoleonkę otrzymuje... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. Lorenzo. '''Lorenzo: Macie szczęście. Angela: '''Rose, zapraszam. '''Rose: Hurray. Angela: '''Alan, jesteś bezpieczny. '''Alan: '''Good. '''Angela: Wendy, ty też dzisiaj zostajesz. Wendy: Dobra robota. Angela: Cassidy, proszę po napoleonkę. Cassidy: Mniam, dawno nie jadłam. Angela: Przedostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Octavia. Octavia: UFF! Angela: Zostali nam tyran Martin i niemota Dawid. Ostatnia napoleonka trafi do... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dawida! Dawid: '''A jednak zostaję! '''Martin: '''CO?! CO?! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! WY MACIE COŚ Z TYMI ŁBAMI, DEBILE! '''Angela: '''Martin, pora pożegnać się z programem. Powiedziałabym, że będziemy tęsknić, ale sam rozumiesz, jaki jesteś. Dlatego nie będziemy tęsknić. '''Martin: JA TU WRÓCĘ, A WY MIEJCIE SIĘ NA BACZNOŚCI!!!! URGH! Angela: 'Oj, już tak nie przeżywaj jak mrówka okres. Będziesz miał szansę na powrót. ''Chwilę później. Karuzela Wstydu 'Angela: '''Pora przetestować to cacko! '''Martin: '''Wciskaj i spadam stąd. Błazenada. ''Angela wciska guzik. Martin zostaje wykręcony i wystrzelony. '''Angela: '''To tyle na dzisiaj. Idźcie spać, bo jutro czeka was kolejne zadanie. '''Wendy: I dobrze, że ten palant odpadł. Cassidy: '''Też się cieszę. '''Octavia: Jeszcze ty byś mogła, morderczyni. Cassidy: '''Idź, bo cię zabiję, hehe. '''Octavia: NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ DO MNIE!!! RATUNKU!!! Angela: Tsa... to już wszystko w tym odcinku. Co wydarzy się w następnych? I kto kolejny wyleci stąd naszą Karuzelą Wstydu? Oglądajcie przyszłe odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych!!! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki